Disposable toilet seat covers are often employed for sanitation purposes. The art is crowded with variations and improvements upon variations. Those seat covers made of paper are well known for their problems in displacement from a seat. Awkwardness in application and removal are also common with such seat covers, which contributes to an overall distrust in use by the populace. Due to these and other problems, still more innovations have evolved. Some offered are pulled from a roll to be supplied in the toilet area. The expenses and related problems of ready-supplied seat covers in the toilet areas are known to those who must supply them. For these reasons, personally carried seat covers are a viable consideration to those wishing to guard themselves against potential bacteria and viruses. Cushioning is another element often desired. And water solubility and biodegradability are also preferred features.
If a cushioning seat cover is to be supplied, compactness is a very real consideration, as anything of bulk does not offer truly personal portability. For this reason, inflatability is key. However, of the inflatable devices proffered each requires oral inflation, which is not desirable to most users considering the environment they are used in. Even if the device is sanitary, the personal resistance to use is high, as is the inconvenience and the time factor involved. No device is currently offered which is personally portable, capable of being carried in quantity, biodegradable, resistant to displacement without adhesive, available for use without manual unfolding or tearing from a sheet or roll, and is self-inflated. The present disposable toilet seat cover apparatus fulfills these needs.